


【银讯】气息与味道

by akaichar



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: About Smell, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: 对于气味，银灰总是十分在意，尤其是关于他的。





	【银讯】气息与味道

与外界的阻隔，令谢拉格这个国度的步调也如同被风雪掩盖般缓慢了下来，物资的匮乏、交通的不便、天气的严寒，似乎哪一项听起来都只会让人蹙起眉头，在这片土地上生活的人们，却展现出了另一幅模样，他们在狩猎有所获时感恩喀兰的馈赠，在云销雨霁时面对赐予生存温度的太阳献上最诚挚的祷告，经历遥远路途由信使传递到手中的信件，则让他们更加珍视每一份相遇。

四季在这里也被染上纯白的色彩，冬季是最漫长的一个乐章，在银灰的记忆中，希瓦艾什家宅邸的取暖器总是时刻运转着，兴许是由于出自古老底蕴的做派，为数不少的房间里也都安装了没那么必须的壁炉，这种燃烧着新柴或是炭火的古老取暖方式就算在谢拉格也显得落伍，银灰却很中意，就像他钟爱狩猎、文学与传统剑法，虽然思想中酝酿着的是风暴，但他的身上却有着不少旧派贵族的做派。

菲林族优秀的嗅觉让他们记住很多关于气味的信息，若说柴火燃烧的味道在银灰的心中是冬季的符号，那些信件上带着的浅淡味道则无疑是讯使的标志，因此他总是能从一摞信件或者文书中分辨出哪个是由他亲手救过的伊特拉人送达的，不过若是接触到的时间过晚，那些无形的讯息便也消散了。

血的味道、硝烟的味道、泥土与森林的味道，从战场上回来的时候那些柔和的气味便被掩盖，但在更为平常与普通的时间，则是交错着构成银灰心中象征着平和的符号。

洗发水的薄荷味，肥皂中的海盐成分，还有伊特拉身上的气味，银灰看着手里的文书，尾巴因为自身捕捉到的这些气息而轻轻甩了甩，气味的来源则枕着他的膝盖——尽管只靠眼角的余光就能察觉到对方的些许不自然，银灰却因此更加享受这项行为。

讯使开始回忆到底发生了什么。

 

今天因为执行巡逻与探查的任务，回到自己的房间时已经是快到深夜了，几乎是在开门看到里面灯光的一瞬间，讯使的身体已经做出了警戒的态势，随即传来的询问又让他很快的放松下来。

“回来了？”

讯使循声看到了那个熟悉的身影，自家的老板坐在那张过长沙发的一侧——讯使曾因此半开玩笑的吐槽，宿舍的装修或许是博士把那些各处的家具凑凑而成的产物，银灰身前柚木制成的矮桌则被文书所霸占。

“如您所见，虽然这次的任务并不棘手，但总归是有些耗费时间，老爷又是怎么想到来我这里……办公的？”

讯使斟酌了一下用词，他并没有想问为什么银灰能进来他的房间，从合作伙伴的手里要来自家员工宿舍的出入权限，想必不是一件难事，而且他知道对于银灰来说，想达成一个目的，没有什么能够阻拦他的。

然后他看到银灰叹了口气，眼神变得有些无奈，那潭冷色的灰因此而显得温暖起来，男人将手里的文件放在膝盖上：“我想没有人能忍受的了书桌前伫立着一尊六尺的雕塑——就算是我也不得不做出妥协。”

这就是您的妥协方式，讯使在心底默默说到，但他还是因银灰的话露出笑意，角峰大哥总是在很多事情上有着足以称为固执的坚持，比方会准时提醒一日三餐，督促老爷早些休息，只不过这个频率在来到罗德岛之后显而易见的上升了，恩希亚也向他吐槽过这一点。

“如果您自己多注意一些的话，角峰大哥也不会这样做了，“讯使在银灰抬起手指按揉额角的时候不卑不亢的说到，“虽然有担心过在罗德岛会失业，不过若真是光靠在下的话，那些信件可能也要延迟发出了。”

讯使看着桌子上那叠显然已经处理完毕的文书，它们被银灰放在透明的资料夹里叠成整齐的一沓，菲林族男人低声笑了笑，语含笑意的说：“我可以理解成你在对老板抱怨工作上的不满。”

“怎么会，如果真的不满的话，在下最开始就不会做出跟随您的决定了，只是想让您少加些班而已，毕竟我们这些员工，可是还指望着休假。“

讯使耸了耸肩，他取下护目镜和佩刀，在他蹲下身解开靴子的时候，他听到银灰说：“万事有始有终，看完剩余的这些我就去休息了，谢拉格那边最近并不太平。”

“毕竟您离开喀兰的事可谓人尽皆知，蔓珠院的长老们想借着这个机会有所动作，真是再正常不过。“讯使语气平淡，面无表情的说到，他站起身之后却是顿在原地，在这里的银灰令他有些为难。

“无妨，你去做你该做的事……等等，“银灰像感受到了什么，他稍稍耸动鼻尖，眯着眼睛看向讯使，”我想你应当先去沐浴，那些烟尘泥土的味道可与你的房间不太搭配。“

讯使因这过分私人的评价感到羞赧，他轻咳了一声，却是无意计较所处的分明是自己的领地，银灰嘴边仍旧带着笑意，他分明是注意到了讯使脸上泛起的一点红晕，因而他不紧不慢地补充道：“不用着急，文书方面的工作，总是比想象中的要耗费时间。”

读出对方未说出的话语含义，伊特拉人走向浴室隔间的背影颇有几分狼狈，所幸银灰很知道分寸的拿捏，也并未再盯着他，只是如自己所言那般专注于手中的事物，等到讯使裹着浴袍带着雾气从浴室里走出，男人仍旧一动不动的坐在沙发一角。

讯使用搭在脖子上的毛巾擦着头发，棕色的发丝在沾了水之后乖顺的垂落下来，他边用柔软的治物小心地吸干即将滴落的水珠，边看向银灰，男人背脊挺直的坐在沙发上，他没有穿着那件黑色的外套，只着了一件白衬衫，这一阵子天气很是炎热，他们这些雪境出身的人多少都有些不习惯，讯使突然有些好奇银灰在维多利亚的生活，听说那里夜晚的生活很丰富，不像谢拉格那样夜晚的街道只被宁静的灯光笼罩，老板会去酒吧小酌吗？他只是像这样普普通通的坐着，就已经散发出生人勿近的气场，博士最近热衷于装修，基建设施的一层已经改造成了咖啡厅和酒吧兼具的场所，老板若是去那里坐坐的话，第二天恐怕全罗德岛都要讨论这件事。

脱下了那件嵌着毛领的披风与风格颇为正式的外套后，讯使觉得银灰的气质有些不同了，是因为所处场合的关系吗？伊特拉人眨了眨眼睛，又仔仔细细地打量起自家老板，对方终究是在意起这过分瞩目的视线，他稍偏下颌，挑挑眉梢。

“怎么了？作为员工，还未习惯老板的脸吗？”

直到那熟悉的低沉嗓音敲响在耳边，讯使才觉得他们之间的距离似乎有些近了，仅仅隔着一个沙发背与半步的距离，这令他连银灰眉梢嘴角的那点戏谑神色也看的清清楚楚。

“那倒是不至于，在下只是在思考平时的老板与现在的老板之间有什么不同。”

他微笑的神情一如既往，丝毫不见心中隐约浮现的那点异样。

银灰发出低低的一声轻笑，讯使看到他的鼻尖轻轻耸动了一下：“想知道？”

“尽职的员工当然要了解清楚老板的脾性，性，我想您也会认同的。”

“那不妨充分履行起职责，来亲身体验一二。”

 

回忆到此为止。

讯使无声地叹了口气，自己挖坑把自己埋进去，大抵就是用来形容他的，他悄悄掀起眼皮往上撇了撇，日光灯完全被对方的上半身所遮掩，因此就算是仰面躺着他也未感到刺眼，并未收到自下而上的目光，这令讯使放松了些，将注意力发散而去，对方的下颌与颈部呈现出优美却又凌厉的弧度，衬衫的扣子解开了最上方的两颗，是为了方便动作与气温的缘故吗？

讯使虽然在银灰身边陪伴已久，但近距离观察这些细节的时间却没有多少，他的目光更多的放在对方的侧颜与背影上，注意力则集中在那些不知何时将从暗中展现的冷芒。

“会怀念吗？那些在谢拉格的日子。”银灰的双眼仍旧看着那些文字，他抬起手写了些批注，状似无意的问道。

“和角峰大哥不同，我是个随遇而安的人，如果是老爷的需求，对我来说身处何地都没那么要紧。”讯使看着银灰逆着光的身影，脸上早已卸下一贯的笑意，语气淡然平常，仍旧带着一点笑意。

“我倒是有些怀念，特别是在甲板上，看着暗沉到如同风雪将来时的天空，还有闻到属于你的气息的时候。”

讯使一时语塞，他反射性用力嗅了嗅，却只闻到一点香波的味道。

银灰终于看完了最后一行字，他将文件夹合上，放在那一叠整齐摆放的档案顶端，讯使是隔着毛巾枕在他腿上的，银灰用毛巾顺手给他擦了擦头发，讯使眯起眼时觉得这感觉真是过于奇妙，但他仍旧没有忘记自己想说的话：“会回去的，只是谢拉格可没有这么好的天气啦。”

“就算是承载诸多不堪与无法入目之处，思念故乡也是人之常情，而我只是被一些小小的要素牵引起了一些回忆。”

银灰停下动作，他俯下身，两人的距离被缩短至毫厘，就在讯使觉得对方的鼻尖就要碰上自己时，他感受到了气流的轻微紊动，明白银灰在干什么的时候讯使感到脸颊泛红。

银灰分明是没有错过他的羞赧，他总是这样，似乎能注意到一切：“了解员工的全部，也是合格的老板应当做到的。”

窜入鼻腔的气息相比甘甜这种浓重的形容词，银灰觉得那更像是一种带着木质沉淀气息的味道，混合着一点浴后薄荷与海盐的气味。

“...如果让调香师来将这种味道做成沙龙香，我想会有很多人会喜欢上这一支香水。”

讯使觉得的语气仿佛如同叹颂着什么一般，只是这夸赞的内容未免过于令人难以直面，讯使索性抬起手揽住银灰的脖颈，主动将两人的距离化为零，这里的天气的确是有些炎热，令人感觉到房间中的空气也燥热了起来。

他的气息落在彼此的肌肤上，银灰听到他说：“十分感谢您的夸奖。”

 

而他们心知肚明的是，银灰不会愿意让其他人闻到这份唯他所知的气味。

 

FIN。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于私底下的称呼，心中所想的其实是“旦那さま”
> 
> 这次也是充满我流的絮絮叨叨，梗源其实是关键词测试器的“膝枕”与朋友提供的“洗发水”，然后因为最近闻了很多香水小样的缘故，就发散成了现在的样子。


End file.
